Night Comforts
by phayte1978
Summary: Day 4 for Super Lovers Week- Family.


He had no idea why he was so restless. Tossing and turning in his bed; the moonlight casting shadows all over the room, Aki sat up and groaned loudly. Throwing his covers off, Aki didn't even bother to grab his pillow, or his sleep shirt—he wasn't going far.

The next door over is where Shima's room was. On nights he could not sleep, Shima was a good comfort.

The house was quiet, meaning Ren and Haru were asleep. The house was too quiet. Maybe he needed one of those noise machines in his room or something.

Sneaking into Shima's room, Aki pulled back the blanket and climbed in. They still fit so well together. Aki was able to mold his body to his brother's back and wrap his arm around his chest, holding him tightly.

Whenever he couldn't sleep, this was always the sure sign he just needed the energy of his brother. They called it a twin thing—something only they understood. A slight shift, and he felt the warmth of his brother's back flat against his chest. Their breathing immediately synchronizing. It was calming, it was what he needed.

Shima's hand would reach and hold his close to his heart. The steady strumming of Shima's heart made Aki wonder if his beat the same. The familiar scent that only his brother could carry filled his nose as his nose buried into his hair. They all used the same soaps, it was the stuff Haru got them, but there was a difference when Shima wore it. It was richer, spicier, it calmed Aki.

"Aki," Shima grumbled. He was somewhere between sleep and awareness.

Their legs even bent perfectly together—his bent right along with Shima's. His brother was so warm under the blankets, comforting.

"You ok?" Shima asked.

Shima knew Aki still had nightmares that stemmed back from years ago. He also knew that when Aki couldn't sleep, he came to his room. Nodding his head against Shima, Aki breathed in deeply. "Yeah."

Another squeeze of his hand and Aki hugged his brother tighter. The closer he got, the better he _fit_ up against his brother.

"Aki," Shima moaned out, squeezing his hand harder.

Aki breathed heavy into Shima's neck, feeling all the blood in his body roar in his ears and race to his cock. Rocking gently, it slid perfectly between his brother's ass cheeks as he slowly hardened up. He could hear the way Shima gasped and pressed back against him, only stirring everything inside of him even more.

Breathing heavier in Shima's ear, he ran his hands down his brother's chest. They may be twins, but he was always jealous of how much broader Shima's shoulders and chest were, no matter how much he worked out, Shima would always be larger.

"Aki," Shima gasped out again, turning his head, his mouth pouting. His lips always so full and soft. Many time he had _almost_ kissed him, many times he had almost crossed _that line_. He would not give in, that was a line he never crossed. Kissing at Shima's neck, he ran his hand further down Shima's body. Another line, he only touched over clothing- palming at his brother's cock (larger than his own) over his sleep pants, he breathed heavier in his ear.

"Brother…" Aki moaned out.

Their hips rocked as he continued to grind. It was slow and deep. Shima not fully awake, but aware. He always knew when they were both close to release- they were twins after all. Pressing harder, his cock fit so well between Shima's cheeks.

"I'm close," he whispered.

Shima turned his head, biting into his pillow as they rutted more against each other. Aki working his hand over Shima's pajama pants, feeling the way his brother's cock tightened. He knew his body like he knew his own. The way to touch and rub, what felt good, what felt perfect.

Another roll of his hips, and he felt himself spill into his underwear. Panting against his brother's neck, he felt Shima shiver and moan into the pillow, the front of his pajamas dampening.

Hands over his, holding Shima for a moment before his pants got too uncomfortable- before the moment was broken- he kissed at his brother's sweaty neck, licking gently at his skin. Peeling his pants down, Aki threw them to the side,not caring he wore nothing.

"You have no shame," Shima said, rolling out of bed, coming back with fresh pants and throwing boxers on Aki's head. "What if Haru or Ren wake us?"

"Like they have room to talk!"

"Just put them on."

Grumbling, Aki slipped the boxers on. They were loose on his hips, but he was tired now. As soon as Shima climbed back under the covers, Aki laid his head on his chest and easily drifted off into sleep.


End file.
